


My Wingless Guardian Angels

by AishiCc



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable aliens, Batdad, Crossover, F/M, Hunkwonder, making friends with my boyfriend from another demention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very loosely tided in with 'To Know You Is To Love You'. After a chaotic spell goes wrong Nightwing wakes up at Titian's Tower battered, bruised, and very confused. Now two Teams on two worlds have to work hard to get their friend back were he belongs, if they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Though My Skies Are Turning Gray

Well my first Young Justice x Teen Titians fic was so much fun to type, and seems to be well liked, I decided to do a second one. This is not tied into the first one at all, though I would love it if you read and reviewed both. This one takes place mainly in the Teen Titans universe unlike the other one, though both are set about the same time in the Teen Titans time line. You can blame missing both shows for these, don’t we all, and you may see more someday. At any rate this fic should end up being about as long as the other crossover, give or take. Any ideas for future works, scenes, ect should be left in the comments since I don’t check my PMs often. Starfire is just so much fun to work with in these.

**WarNinGs:** Crossover, Set in Season 2 of Young Justice and after the Trouble in Tokyo movie Teen Titians, Former Chalant, Current Robin/Starfire, A little blood.

**Aishi Say**

“ _And now that I'm strong I have figured out How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_.”

From 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, sentimental but makes me think of Robin/Nightwing.

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

Raven paused mid-flight, turning to the right, trying to see what had felt so wrong to her. Dark magic she knew something about, sadly, but this felt not quite right, almost mechanical. Frowning she flew towards the feeling, even though it was growing weaker, something had already happened. Stepping from the shadows she frowned at a red and black vortex that finished closing, and not soon enough for her liking. With the disturbing power dissipating she turned her focus on the figure laying face down as if they had possibly been thrown through it. They were dressed in black body armor that did not look like it was metallic. A utility belt around their waist, two odd sticks at their hip, and an odd staff near a gloved hand. Snatching it from the street with her powers she frowned at it, it was nothing she was familiar with, but she was not about to leave it there. Slipping it into her belt she once again considered the logic of Robin’s utility belt. A soft moan reminded her of the young man who had come with the staff, one way or the other. It was clear from his slow movements and hissing he was injured, how badly she was unsure without using her gifts. Sensing no evil intent the pale youth stepped forward drawing the other’s attention. Gasping she took half a step back, “Nightwing?” She whispered the word unsure, he matched Starfire’s description aside from his hair being too short. The right eye of his mask had been slashed so she could meet a wide blue one, clearly she had surprised him as well. Nightwing sat on his heals, holding his right side, bloody lines on his face drying. Raven pulled back her hood so he could clearly see her face, and not a rather intimidating hooded figure. She saw no recognition in the other’s eye, but other then tracking her she was unsure if it was really seeing anything. To damage the mask Robin wore meant he had to be hurt badly. She saw no reason to not assume his futureself would not have an equally durable mask. Holding up her hands as humans did to show surrender she stopped walking, Nightwing did not move so she assumed he understood her meaning. “I will not harm you Nightwing, it is Raven, I have come to help you.” She watched his face as she spoke, she knew all of Robin’s expressions well. A bloody lid fell and did not rise, face contorted in pain. Knelling Raven placed her hands on Nightwing’s shoulders, steadying him as she reached out with her powers. Normally alert but calm mind was confused, pain clouding thoughts as well as vision. Opening her dark eyes Raven looked around, they would not go unnoticed forever. The safest thing to do would be to take him back to Titans Tower, he was Robin after all. Nightwing slumped against her with a groan, startling Raven for a moment. Fighting back a blush Raven snatched the fallen piece of Nightwing’s mask before hovering, a black clad arm over her shoulders. Nightwing weighed considerably more then Robin, but she could easy carry him back to the Tower without tasking herself. ‘ _Hang on Robin, I will heal you once I get you home._ ’

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

Nightwing moaned, hand going to his face, noting two things right away, his mask was damaged, and he was not wearing his gloves. Confused by both things he lowered his hand and looked around, the room was defiantly not familiar. Lit candles and unknown incense were soothing, and everything felt stiff and sore so he had likely been there for a while. Closing his eyes with a sigh he tried to remember what had happened, everything had hurt so much he was not sure if he could trust what he had seen. A pale girl, as in Vampire pale, had approached him, calling herself Raven. She had not hurt him, as far as he could tell, but he could not place the name or face. Sighing again he decided being found by some pale teenager was not the worst thing that could have happened to him. Head turned when a door opened, the girl walked in carrying a tray. Her hood gave her a rather Batman like vibe, her quite movements doing nothing to ruin it. “You…why?”

Raven almost dropped the tray when she heard two softly yet hoarsely spoken words, he was awake. Setting the tray down on her dresser she walked slowly up to her bed, pulling back her hood once more. That blue eye held awareness now, while confused he was able to focus on her. Glancing at his removed belt, boots, and gloves for a moment she debated how to answer. Nightwing should remember her, had whatever happened to him affected his memory? “I am Raven, I helped you because you are a champion of Justice, we are on the same side.”

Nightwing watched her curiously, she seemed depressed almost but he was unsure why, was it his condition? “Empath?”

Raven blinked surprised by the question, did it show so clearly that his battered condition pained her? Nodding she sat down on the edge of her bed, it did not seem so big with Nightwing laying on it. “Among other things. Does that disturb you?”

“No…harmless.” Nightwing answered not at all bothered, M’gann was sensitive to their moods, Conner’s mostly but they had bonded quickly.

Raven frowned, his voice sounded alien as it was, reaching out with her powers she brought the glass of water to her hands. “Can you sit up?”

Nightwing blinked at the black energy the girl used like M’gann would her own powers, at her question he forced his stiff body to move. Wincing he noticed again he was in better shape then he should have been, nothing felt broken anymore. Taking the glass he downed it quickly. “Thank you.”

Raven smiled slightly at the gratitude, his voice was already sounding more human. “It had to be painful to talk. Are you hungry?”

“I don’t think I have the energy, or coordination, to eat right now, sorry.” Nightwing leaned back against the headboard with a moan. “So Raven, can I thank you for being able to breathe, or was that thanks to a friend of yours?”

Raven frowned, mind flashing to a battered Robin after almost killing himself thanks to a trick of Slade’s. Blinking at his question she shook her head, Starfire had not mentioned Nightwing was so casual sounding. “There is no need to thank me,” Raven assured him looking away, right hand holding her left arm.

Nightwing smiled at the shy girl, she was adorable if not a bit creepy looking at first. “Well I will anyway, Thank you Raven.”

Raven suddenly wished she was not so pale, why did his voice have to be so soft when he spoke to her as if she was Starfire? If he did not remember her then could he have also forgotten the bubbly, ditzy, but kindhearted, and fiercely loyal alien? “I am just sorry you were harmed Nightwing. I can heal your body, but I fear I can do nothing about your mask.”

“That little bastard clipped me pretty good,” Nightwing commented smirking, at least it had not been the familiar. “Don’t worry about it Raven, fighting the good fight without powers has its bad days.”

Raven nodded, she had often wondered why Robin was so driven to fight with no gifts, until she had gotten to know him. He hated injustice and pain so he fought back the only way he could, from behind a domino mask. Reaching out a hand she touched his chest, “Be still, I can only heal so much damage at a time.”

Nightwing turned his head, had he looked like he was about to try and get up? “I am still.”

Raven frowned, the stubbornness was still there, reaching up for his mask she paused when he turned away. “Nightwing don’t you recognize me? Do you remember Starfire?’

Nightwing turned back to the girl, she sounded so hurt, he did not understand. “Starfire? Who is Starfire? We’ve never met Raven, trust me, my memory was pretty good before I ever became Robin.”

Raven gaped at him, he did not know them but he knew Robin and responded to Nightwing, what was going on? Standing she turned from him, she did not understand. “That is not right, that is impossible. Starfire said she met Nightwing 20 years from then, you are Nightwing as she described, except your hair is so short.”

Nightwing would have reached for the girl’s wrist if his arm worked right, as it was he just frowned trying to follow her muttering. “I’ve never worn it long, not good for my acrobatic, or in your face styles.”

Raven whirled back around, eyes glowing white, “You are Nightwing! Yet you claim no memory of us, I do not understand. I know you, your demons, your name.” Voice softening as she spoke, still confused by it all.

“My name? It took Kid Flash _years_ to get that out of me, and he’s my best friend. I like you Raven, but not enough to risk Batman and the other’s lives.” Nightwing forced himself to sit up, this was getting too strange for him.

“NO!” Raven cried, a black hand pushed Nightwing back down, frowning when he weakly struggled. “Richard stop, I will not harm you, but you are weak so be still.”

Nightwing froze when she said his name, only Alfred or Bruce called him Richard when he was in trouble. When he was still the hand disappeared and he propped himself up on his elbows, “Who are you?”

“I am Raven,” Raven answered sitting back down. “I joined my mind with yours once, with your consent I assure you. You claimed to see a foe we had believed dead, I saw him as well, but in the end it was only a powerful hallucinogen that almost killed you.”

Nightwing frowned, M’gann could do the same thing really so he did not doubt it. Laying back down he turned his head, “Never happened.”

“Somehow you are Nightwing, but not the futureself of the Robin I know so well,” Raven reached out cupping his face gently. “You feel so like him, it is comforting to know other worlds have him as ours does.”

Nightwing closed his eyes, her hands were very warm, “Seems the Witch Boy will have two Robins after him for this, poor guy. My belt has another mask.”

Raven summoned the belt, opening the pouch that felt right, it made sense they would carry spares. Reaching out once again she smiled when he held obediently still this time, he did not win so often because he simply gave up. Blue eyes open and Raven stared, she had never seen Robin without his mask but now she knew what he would look like at least. “It is a shame you hide such vibrant eyes from your friends, but at least they know the matching soul.”

“Raven…I am sure your Robin values your friendship very much, you remind me of a good friend of mine.” Nightwing smiled as she placed his replacement mask on, “She’s an alien, but that has never mattered to me.”

“I am not an alien but Starfire is, you have never treated her any differently because of it, save trying to help her fit in.” Raven had not expected to have her half demon heritage equally overlooked, but it had been. “Do you mind demons so little?”

“Never met one really, if they were nice why mind?” Nightwing asked closing his eyes, “Two of my best friends are clones that were designed to be used as weapons against the good guys, doesn’t matter to me in the lest.”

Raven laid a hand on his shoulder, he was weak, but his pain was much better and she was thankful. “I am half demon, on my father’s side. I was meant to usher in my father so he could destroy this world. Robin came back for me, saved what was good in me, gave me hope that I could be a hero. Sleep now, there is no reason to force yourself to stay awake.”

“I like your voice Raven, but I am trying,” Nightwing sighed, just shutting down for a few hours sounded like a sound plan to him.

Raven bit her lip, “I can help you sleep, it is not a power I care to use without consent, unlike my healing gifts.” She did not add she would have healed him even if he ordered her not to, she could not stand her friend’s in pain, any of them.

“Noble, I trust you fellow avian moniker carrier, and thank you again for the heals.” Nightwing shifted slightly before he was still again, why did the ladies he know always have the comfiest places to catch a nap?

Raven smiled, touched by the trust she was shown, reaching out she stroked his cheek invoking her powers. Sensing only peace she place a hand on his chest and close her eyes, purging his body of lingering pain would weaken her but it would worth it. Black energy surrounded the lighter body armor before phasing through it, her powers obeying her will as swiftly as always. Sighing she touched Nightwing’s face once more, the only flesh he clearly normally left bare, he was warm once more. Closing her eyes she allowed her body to slump forward, head resting on a broad chest. She could not hear the heart that beat below her pale cheek, but she could feel its warmth and that was all she needed. “Richard.”

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

“Friend Raven are you here? You should not leave candles burning otherwise,” Starfire chided as she entered her friend’s room. The young alien froze when she looked at Raven’s bed, she was not alone there. Lighting her hand to see better she crossed the room and just gasped, “Nightwing!?”

Nightwing sat up with a jerk at the cry of his name, the female voice had not sounded familiar, but it had been loud. Blinking up at green eyes he noted her look of shock, “Starfire?” No human he knew had skin that color, not that it looked bad on her, whoever she was.

“Nightwing you are here!” Starfire cried hugging him, Raven shook her head as she sat up going unnoticed. Sitting on her heals the alien left her arms loosely encircling the human’s neck. “While it is glorious to see you again why are you here? Has Warp attacked again? Why did you cut your hair? Nightwing?”

“Starfire you do not jump on people while they are in bed like that, it is considered rather rude.” Raven frowned at the confused alien straddling Nightwing’s lap, a position neither of them seemed to notice they were in just then. Shaking her head at them she wondered just how many times Starfire had tested the young man’s self-control in the past. Robin was a compassionate and gentle young man, but he was still a young man, Nightwing simply an older one.

Starfire blinked at Raven, Robin had never complained about her greetings, but perhaps he was only being kind. Pulling away she frowned at the damaged mask, taking it in her hands, there was some blood where the right eye had been slashed roughly in half. Looking up she saw no wound, the mask was intact, she did not understand. Reaching out she placed a hand on Nightwing’s cheek, expression worried, “Who harmed you?”

Nightwing held very still as the orange toned alien pelted him more pleasantly then Batman ever had with questions, she was very worried it seemed. Raven’s chiding drew green eyes away from him before the alien moved away, spotting his mask. She took it as one might a wounded bird, looking more worried then before when she asked who had harmed him. “Don’t worry about it Starfire I’m fine now, really. Oh please don’t cry?”

Starfire sniffed, closing her eyes when gentle hands took her face, thumbs wiping her few tears away. Robin had always been so gentle towards her, despite the fact he could cause her little physical harm, it made her feel very loved. “Why are you here now? Our past was repaired…was it not?”

Nightwing frowned, he was not sure what she was talking about, but she had cheered up at least. “I was fighting with Klarion the Witch Boy and this is where the staff brought me, I’m no magic user so I’m not exactly sure what happened.”

Starfire opened her eyes, blinking at the odd name, “Then you are not here because something bad will happen to us?”

“I really hope not,” Nightwing answered sincerely, he could see why he would have fallen for this girl, she really was sweat.

“Rob, Nightwing, how do you feel?” Raven asked watching the pair, Nightwing seemed to be able to move just fine now.

“Robin is fine Raven,” Nightwing assured her with a half smile, “I feel much better, thanks again.”

Raven looked down, his smile was still adorable, “It was my pleasure.”

“Were you hurt badly?” Starfire glanced at the new outfit, it looked good but not damaged.

“Had worst. So, where is here exactly?” Nightwing knew he was in Raven’s room, but that was about it.

Starfire tilted her head confused, how could Robin not recognize the Tower? Placing her palm on his forehead she frowned again, he did not feel warmer then normal. “If this is a joke I do not understand?”

“It is not a joke Starfire, that is not _our_ future Robin, but he is _a_ future Robin,” Raven explained simply. Starfire often came off as ditzy but she was not stupid, not that time travel and multidimensional magic were simple parlor tricks.

Starfire sat back on her heals, looking up at Nightwing unsure, “You are not my Robin? You are so like him…forgive my greeting it was wrong of me.” Turning her head away slightly she looked down, feeling guilty. She knew Robin did not mind her hugging her male friends, other Robins she was less sure of.

“It’s fine Starfire, really, we can still be friends right?” Nightwing tilted his head at the depressed looking alien teen, she really did remind him of M’gann when she had been new to him.

Starfire clenched the mask she held in her hands, was it wrong to wish to befriend this Robin as well? Looking up when gentle hands touched her shoulders, she smiled a little at his reassuring smile. “You are still Robin. Do you still hate being called by your first name?”

Nightwing chuckled at the question, that was one way to put it. “Hate is little strong there Starfire, but I do prefer the shorter version yes.”

Raven frowned slightly in though, she had not picked that up when she had touched his mind, but it was rather trivial compared with what she had learned. “Robin has not told anyone but Starfire his name, I learned it indirectly along with…other things.”

Nightwing turned, Raven looked rather guilty just then, “You saved his life right? My best friend knows my history, it might not be the same as your Robin’s though.”

“Your parent’s murder did not start you down the path you walk now?” Raven asked, face stern as it normally was. She had spoken with her Robin about what she had seen, and confessed some of her own past since it had only been fair.

Nightwing looked down, closing his eyes, “It did. I have been fighting crime for almost a decade now. I guess the basics would have to match up if we are that alike.”

Starfire reached out lifting Nightwing’s face, her Robin or not she felt he was a good man, he had to be if he was Robin. “They would be ever so proud of you Dick, just as we are.”

Nightwing smiled, he had heard that before and hoped they had been right, “Thanks Star.” Reaching up he removed his mask, Starfire knew him so there was no reason to hide from them. “You never did say if you liked my hair?”

Starfire blinked when Nightwing removed his mask, blue eyes alert and vibrant, smirk teasing when he spoke of his hair. Giggling she gave it a moments thought, “It is very nice. Your attire also has changed, you were not wearing body armor when last I saw you.”

“Maybe your world isn’t as dangerous as mine, not such a bad thing. Where is everyone else anyway?” Nightwing asked, turning his head at a knock, mask returning to his face on instinct.

“Hey Raven, Cy just ordered pizza and…AHHHH!” Beast Boy cried pointing at Nightwing, Raven sitting besides him, Starfire still sitting basically in his lap. “DUDE!”

“Beast Boy calm down, it’s only Nightwing,” Raven ordered use to the other’s emotional outbursts.

“Nightwing?” Beast Boy asked thinking back to Starfire telling them all about him, “No more Christmas Colors?!”

Nightwing blinked at this Beast Boy, he had no tail, his voice was completely different, and his clothing was much darker. Titling his head at his remark about Christmas Colors he frowned, “Christmas Colors?”

“Dude, you only wear them _all-the-time_!” Beast Boy cried throwing his hands up, the frown was totally Robin’s.

Nightwing shook his head, he had no idea what the green guy was talking about. Pulling his legs free he stood, grabbing his belt first, “Ah huh. So he always like this?”

Raven rolled her eyes, he had no idea, “You could say that.”

“Raven?” Beast Boy sniffed, she could be so mean sometimes.

“Nightwing are you sure you do not wish to rest until Cyborg returns?” Starfire asked as he slipped his boots on, pushing himself was a bad habit this one seemed to share.

“Guys I’m fine, trust me, I _have_ learned to take a hit.” Snatching his gloves he slipped them back on, activating the interface to make sure it was still working. Nodding to himself Nightwing typed, frowning when he did not pick up The Cave.

“Oooh let me try?” Beast Boy cried leaping, grunting when a palm connected with his chest, Nightwing easily holding him by his shirt. “Dude, no touchy much?”

“Sorry,” Nightwing let the green youth go before shutting down the interface, “Jumping someone trained by the Batman is not really such a good idea.”

“Serves you right anyway,” Raven informed the pouting Titan, coming up beside Nightwing. “That is attached to his arm, he doesn’t need you jerking him around.”

“Friends let us not fight?” Starfire suggested use to this kind of thing, “Surely no harm was meant. Come Nightwing, I am sure Cyborg will be most delighted in meeting you upon his return.”

Nightwing glanced at the alien teen hugging his arm as he always imagined a little sister would, her childlike optimism was hard to ignore. “Sure, I love pizza.”

Raven shook her head as Starfire lead Nightwing from her room as if he was her Robin all grown up, and not a stranger to her. “What is it Beast Boy?”

“Robin sure lighten up before donning a darker persona, nice shade of blue though.” Beast Boy had to admit he was digging the new look, much more intimidating then the Christmas Colors.

Raven frowned, Beast Boy was also smarter then first impressions would indicate, “Perhaps he reconciled with his mentor and that greatly improved his mood?”

“Would make sense, I know I sure don’t want Batman mad at me…um if he’s here then where is Robin?” Beast Boy would love seeing the two interact, might inspire a switch in attire all the faster.

Raven blinked, she had no idea if the spell had switched them, or simply sent Nightwing here, this could get very interesting or very bad. “Once Cyborg has returned I will learn what I can about the spell, then study the staff. Healing him drained me, or I would have already started.”

“Healing?” Beast Boy asked before noticing the mask, taking it he blinked down at it, “dude.”

Raven nodded, that whispered word said it all, “Come, we need to help our friends without worrying them.”

Beast Boy nodded, grinning up at Raven he gave her a hug, “You’ll do great! Come on I don’t want to miss anything!”

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

“All I’m saying is we need to upgrade our rides, we don’t all fly after all,” Cyborg continued as he walked into the living room.

“Here, let me?” Nightwing offered, taking the stack of boxes and heading for the table.

“Thanks Rob,” Cyborg said absently, not turning from Robin, who had stopped dead. “What…dude?!”

Nightwing turned, slice in one hand, waving with the other he swallowed, “Hey, Oh now I get it, Christmas Colors indeed.”

“What can I say? I call ‘em as I see ‘em,” Beast Boy said as he walked up and started hunting for a cheese pizza.

“Robin, Cyborg, I would like you to meet Nightwing, Nightwing the rest of Titans West.” Starfire smiled, looking from one Dick Grayson to the other, she was enjoying this.

Robin frowned walking up to the man introduced as Nightwing, sure looked the part except for his hair. “Those are new?”

Nightwing looked down at his Eskrima truncheons, he had used similar ones as Robin if not as often. “You don’t use Eskrima techniques?”

“I prefer my staff,” Robin answered, he did not mind hand to hand, but he could not punch as hard as Batman just yet.

“So does my replacement, is yours charged too?” Nightwing asked curious to compare his fighting styles with this Robin’s.

“No,” Robin answered with a frown, “What do you mean by _replacement_?” Batman had not replaced him after he had left, even when it became clear he would not returning.

“Hey, no one can be a _boy_ wonder forever,” Nightwing reminded him with a half smirk and a shrug, this Robin looked about the same age as his friends had been when they formed the Team. “Let’s just say Batman still collects kids like us and leave it at that.”

Cyborg frowned, this was getting too weird for him, “Welcome to the Titans Tower Nightwing, glad you like the grub.”

“Not to be rude but why are you here? Is Warp back?” Robin did not like the way Starfire was smiling at Nightwing, but since it was him he could hardly blame her for being friendly. Starfire was a friendly person, or she was now that she did not have to worry about the Gordians attacking.

Nightwing frowned, parallel universes and their little differences always amused him on TV, right now not so much. “Again with this Warp guy…unless Warp is a Master of Chaos with a touchy kitty cat from Hell the answer is no.”

“Master of Chaos?” Raven asked, drawing everyone’s attention, how did people eat wearing those gloves anyway?

“Yeah, he _really_ does not like Dr. Fate, not that the guy is exactly friendly but hey,” Nightwing shrugged, “I was trained by the Batman.” No one could do unfriendly quite like their Batman, it had never been his style.

“Chaotic magic would explain why you traveled to not only another time, but another Earth entirely.” Raven hovered Buddha style, fingers curled around her chin, “Not that different from your own it seems, but still different.”

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! That ain’t _our_ Robin?” Cyborg asked pointing, weirder and weirder, he needed to sit down.

“Nope, is that going to be a problem?” Nightwing asked frowning slightly, Cyborg looked shocked, Robin was frowning.

“You are still Robin, were Robin, you are still a hero as we are, why would that be a problem?” Starfire asked frowning, turning to Robin who was thinking, she knew that frown.

“It is kinda weird, I mean we don’t know this guy, and he may or may not know other versions of us…dude! Tell me about me?” Beast Boy pleaded suddenly excited, other version of him could be cool.

Nightwing arched a dark brow at Beast Boy, seems they were both a bit excitable, he could work with that. “Orphan, Martian blood transfusion gave you your powers, you work with my replacement, and you like to say noted.”

Beast Boy blinked, “Martian? Dude do we know any of those?” He asked his teammates, sure one of them had to know something.

“Why give your friend alien blood?” Starfire asked confused, she knew aliens and humans were not completely incompatible but blood was tricky.

“He had been hurt in an explosion out in the middle of nowhere and none of us were compatible. Martians can change their DNA so Miss Martian changed her blood and he survived. The whole green skin, fur, tail, and powers did not happen right away.” Nightwing was still not sure how a White Martian had turned their Beast Boy green, likely since she was green at the time that was what alien DNA had been transferred. He was smart and all but he was no geneticist, that was what the Batcomputer was for.

“A tail huh? Could be cool, girls love cute things with tails,” Beast Boy grinned at Raven who rolled her eyes.

“Moving on, is this Witch Boy a threat to us?” Robin wanted to focus on what they needed to, not who had a tail or not.

Nightwing frowned, Batman really did shine through sometimes, “He might be. The guy is random, if he wants the staff back he’ll track it here.”

“Raven these Lords of Chaos…what are they?” Robin accepted that answer, for now, so changed subjects.

“Lords of Chaos strive to breed chaos and destruction, as Lords of Order try to restore and keep the universe balanced. It is simply the reckless use of magic verses the ordered. Dr. Fate is a member of the Justice League and a Lord of Order, his power is most impressive.” Raven knew Robin knew some of that, the others were not as well versed in League members and their powers.

Robin nodded, a reckless, magic using, crazy child had sent Nightwing here, likely by mistake, and would likely come to fetch his staff. “Thoughts?”

“Well with me here the Team will be trying to track me, as well as dealing with the Witch Boy. Dr. Fate and Zatanna would be doing that, Batman would be ready to move the second he had a target.” Nightwing smiled slightly, Bruce may not be good at saying ‘I love you‘, but he did a Hell of a job showing it sometimes.

“I will examine the staff, but my own arcane knowledge is limited. Perhaps we should tell Batman about this?” Raven was not sure what she could do on her own, two magic using heroes form the League could be helpful.

Robin growled slightly at the mention of Batman, he was not he only member of the Justice League he knew after all. “No.”

“No?” Nightwing echoed arching a dark brow once more, no one could track someone like their Batman either.

“I do not work for him anymore, and I do not care to again.” Robin knew it was wrong to growl at Nightwing, but he could not help it. Starfire had said Nightwing worked alone, he himself admitted he had been replaced. If this Nightwing did not need Batman in his life then why did he?

Nightwing took a deep breath, which he let out in a long sigh. Roy had been slow to repair his relationship with Green Arrow, and the rest of the League. He had managed, before slowly pulling away from them as he searched for the ‘real’ Roy Harper. Clearly something similar had happened between this Robin and Batman. There had been days, but while he no longer worked under Batman he still worked with him. “Would you mind if I said hello?”

Robin knew that sigh and frown, Bruce had done something similar when he had been debating if he should chide him or not. When Nightwing finally spoke up he blinked, would he listen to a no? “And if I said no?”

Nightwing shrugged casually, he was totally getting Roy and Conner vibes off this guy. “Look, I get there are some issues between you two, and I’ll try not to let my curiosity get the best of me there. I’m just passing through, if you don’t want Batman, or the League, to know about me then they won’t hear it from me.”

Raven sighed, Robin was a good guy, and a fine leader, but he could be too damn stubborn sometimes. “Nightwing when you are ready I would like to learn what you know about the spell.” Using her gifts she took a slice, annoyed or not she was hungry, she needed energy to cast spells after all.

Starfire bit her lip unsure what to say or do, she was use to Dick fighting with himself but nothing like this. Nightwing remained calm as he assured Robin he would not contact Batman if Robin was that against it, though she knew he was not as casual about it as he came off. Beast Boy and Cyborg were nibbling on pizza like popcorn at the movies, clearly interested in the verbal exchange. Frowning at the unhelpful pair she turned her attention when Raven spoke up, also annoyed. “Friends, let us not worry about the Batman until Raven tries to help on her own?”

Robin watched his futureself closely, aware the others were watching them both, they did not know Batman as a Robin did. When both Raven and Starfire tried to end the frowning he sighed, lying had never sat well with him, he did not imagine it sat well with Nightwing either. “If I can’t trust myself then who can I trust? Raven do what you can, if you need help we’ll see about contacting the League.” Reaching for his belt Robin tossed a communicator at Nightwing, watching him study it for a moment. “In case one of us needs you, or you us.”

Nightwing nodded, made sense since they did not have a Martian around, “Thanks, I’ll take good care of it.”

“Well you are technically an honorary Teen Titan huh? Show Cy that cool blue light thingy?” Beast Boy knew it was cool, even if he did not know exactly what it was.

“His _what_ now?” Cyborg asked confused, he was use to Beast Boy, but still often wished he came with a translator.

Nightwing chuckled after he swallowed, he was starting to like this Beast Boy. “Pretty sure he means my 3D holographic computer interface.” Walking up to Cyborg he activated his system, “Very useful for hacking motion sensors.”

Cyborg grinned grabbing Nightwing’s arm, “Oooh _very_ nice, and I even love the color.”

Starfire giggled at the drooling Cyborg, Nightwing answering questions as he ate, Beast Boy perched on Cyborg’s shoulder in some small monkey form. “It seems Beast Boy and Cyborg will always love your cool stuff.”

Robin sighed softly, “It’s not really mine, but you have a point. You two seem to get along pretty well.”

“Oh yes, he was most understanding about my greeting hug. I enjoy his company, but I hope we can get him back to his own friends soon, I would hate for them to worry.” Starfire knew how she had felt when she thought they had lost Robin, she did not wish that on anyone.

Robin shook his head, smiling a little at himself, it was silly to get jealous over Starfire and Nightwing, she was just being nice. “yeah,” He agreed softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry Star we’ll fix this,”

Starfire turned to Robin with a grin, “How can you not when there are two of you? Try not to get so upset over the Batman, it seems you two do not have to be at odds.”

Robin sighed softly, Starfire was always so sure things would work out for the best between him and Batman. He envied her optimism but she did have a point, Nightwing wanted to connect with a Batman even if he was not the man who had trained him. Odd as he found it he could relate, he did miss the man who had become like a father to him, both of them. “I will try Star, it might go better if they talked, it’s not like they don’t know each other’s secretes already.”

Starfire smiled pleased to see Robin was warming to the idea, she hated to see him shut out such an important person from his past. “True. Come, we should join our friends before we worry them.”

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

“So how exactly do you want to go about this Raven?” Nightwing asked as he sat down on her bed, actually looking around her room this time.

“It would probably be fastest to just pull the images from your mind,” Raven answered turning, dark eyes watching Nightwing examine her room. “That is, if you are all right with that?”

“Worst that could happen?” Nightwing asked casually, Raven’s magic was not the same as a Martian’s natural abilities.

“I shatter your mind,” Raven answered simply, noting the slight widening of eyes someone not use to those masks could easily miss.

“Well, you and Martians have a few things in common I see. If you are sure about it I’m game,” Nightwing grinned at Raven who looked a little unsure, he was use to M’gann in his head so was not too worried about it.

Raven nodded, as long as she had his faith and trust she would be all right, she would never intentionally harm one of her dearest friends. Kneeling behind him she placed pale fingers tips to his temples and sighed, “Focus on the fight and only the fight.” Eyes glowed white as she invoked her powers, darkness lasting for a mere moment. Hovering she frowned at the young looking warlock in a suit, his magic circle clearly visible before him. “Hmm…?”

“This is different,” Nightwing commented walking around the frozen Wolf and the feline familiar mid-fight.

Raven turned to glance at Nightwing but he was fine, curiously studying the frozen images of his friends. She noted a large man in a black t-shirt and jeans, a green skinned girl, and a female dressed like a Vegas show magician. “Who?”

“Superboy, Miss Martian, and Zatanna, your powers always work like this?” Nightwing paused in front of Zatanna, reaching to fix her hair before remembering he could not do so.

“I am studying the circle to learn about the spell but yes, I can pause and replay images as I need.” Raven ignored the frozen others as she frowned, she could gleam enough from the drawn part of the spell to figure out a good place to start. When she was content she allowed the fight to play out. Zatanna’s magic worked by reciting literal spells backward, an odd but effective form of magic. Miss Martian and Superboy dealt with summoned constructs, Nightwing she did not see. When the warlock began chanting she heard Zatanna cry out and that was when Nightwing appeared. Like her Robin he was fast and agile, making up the distance between him and the staff in heartbeats. Gloved fingers closed around the staff as they passed, pulling it from the circle’s center. Striking the warlock in the gut with it Nightwing frowned down at the glaring male. When he began to cackle she watched his eyes widen as he turned, ordering them back before back flipping away but not fast enough for magic. Magic arched and Nightwing screamed, drawing cries from his friends. A few balls of energy were smacked away with the jeweled rod, black claw like nails raking at his face, one slashing his mask as Nightwing collapsed through the vortex it had created. The warlock’s laughing and Zatanna’s cries fading into the blackness. “I will look through my books, but I may need Zatanna’s help…you look worried.”

“Hm? Oh, just hoping my friends can tell I’m not dead, I’m sure that little bastard claimed I was.” Gloved fingers absently touched his undamaged mask, “You could tell couldn’t you?”

Raven walked up to Nightwing as she altered the world to a starry night sky rather then pure darkness, most humans became uncomfortable in such environments. “I can sense one’s life force yes, you and our Robin’s are almost identical, not surprising really. You have no friends who can feel you?”

“Miss Martian can when I am in range, well any Martian really, and Zatanna has spells, but since I am not on my Earth…” Nightwing trailed off with a sigh as he looked up, “Zee is going to blame herself for this. First she loses her father to Nabu, and now she…she’ll think she’s lost me too.”

Raven looked up at the full moon not sure what to say at first, words of comfort had never been her strongest point. Placing a hand on his cool shoulder she smiled reassuringly, armor was so not designed to be worn while comforted. “We will see you return to your friends Richard, and then you and Zatanna can have some fun with the warlock.”

Nightwing turned his head at the touch, he was use to friends touching him while he was in uniform. Smiling at her reassurances he nodded, “No doubt. So did you get what you needed?”

Raven nodded as she removed her hand, his well hidden anxiety perfectly understandable, if he had no one to miss him there would be no hurry to return home. “I know where to begin. I will need time to research so by all means have a look around.”

“I’ll keep out of your hair Raven promise, and thanks for this.” Nightwing turned to face her, taking her hands, “I’ll have to look you up when I get back, and see what I can do to help you with your father.”

“Trigon is a mighty demon lord, but with my friends united at my side he will gain no further foot holds on Earth. I thank you on her behalf, but for now do not worry about such things.” Smiling at this version of her dear friend she closed her eyes, pulling away from his mind. Opening her eyes she sighed softly, looking down when Nightwing titled his head to look up at her. He looked perfectly calm which was good, “No ill effects?”

“Actually it felt a lot like waking up from a nice dream, sometimes I really miss that.” Shrugging with a slightly regretful smile Nightwing got to his feet, it was way too late to become selfish, this was who he would be until his dying day. “If you need me call me, however you prefer. Happy hunting.”

Raven opened her mouth but shook her head allowing Nightwing to walk out without a word, she had little she could say. She knew he had committed himself to helping others, a truly noble endeavor, but he had sacrificed much. Batman had sacrificed more but Richard had been determined to not let the job consume him, Nightwing had not alerted that desired. Smiling she sat down on her bed and summoned a few books to her, it was comforting Nightwing could save the world and still have a life. “Men.”

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

“The sky is very different here, but I have come to find it most comforting…did you wish to be alone?” Starfire watched Nightwing turn from the stars, he blinked at her as if he had been lost in thought. “If so do say so? I do not wish to intrude.”

“You aren’t Star, really,” Nightwing assured her, waving her over he looked back up. “Always was a night owl, came in handy luckily.”

Starfire smiled as she reached up and moved to remove the mask, freezing when Nightwing frowned slightly at her. “Our enemies cannot see us here, and those who come up here already know who you are.” Eyes closed with a slight nod and Starfire removed the mask, she preferred his light reflecting natural eyes.

“You worried about me Star?” Nightwing asked as he took his mask back from her, it was sweet of her to worry but he was not a little kid, he had not been one for a long time.

“A little, I know you are not my Robin, but I can tell something is on your mind. I would be happy to listen if you wish to speak.” Starfire looked up into darkened eyes and smiled reassuringly, even the mighty the Batman had to talk to someone now and then…didn’t he?

Nightwing chuckled at the alien red head, she really was adorable, “Just worrying about my friends. A few of them have lost loved ones in the line of duty, and I don’t want them mourning me as well.”

“That is because you are very kind, and always will be. If our Robin was on another world Raven would likely not be able to feel him, but we would hope. You are well trained, and we have all seen you survive things others would not, they will also hope.” Starfire hugged him not caring who he was just then, Robin always worried for others before himself as well.

Robin shook his head as Starfire wrapped her arms around Nightwing, cheek on his chest, a dark gloved hand resting on her hair as his left arm loosely held her back. He would have been jealous if it was not almost compulsory to hug Starfire when she hugged you. Nightwing was worried about causing his friends pain, this was a fear he understood very well. Starfire responded by trying to cheer him up, who he was did not matter to her just then. “She really is very good at that.”

“Robin!?” Starfire cried as she half pulled away from Nightwing, when he let her go she ran up to Robin and hugged him as well. “All is well yes?”

Robin laughed when Starfire hugged him like a little kid, she was still so adorably naive and it made him protective. Turning to Nightwing he knew that amused little smirk, “Raven is still reading, and the others are crashing cars. Missing Gotham?”

“Not really, spend most of my time in the Cave or Bludhaven, I moved there after going solo, though Batman knows I’m just a Zeta jump away.” Nightwing turned his gaze to the bay, this place sure had a nice view, but he did miss the one form the beach back home.

Robin nodded as he frowned in thought, Bludhaven was corrupt and near Gotham so he was not surprised Nightwing had moved there to help. After all he had come here to do the same thing, if not to get away from Batman as well. Since Nightwing had no desire to run from his mentor, and second father, it made sense he had remained much closer in more ways then one. “Awfully nice of the League to share their toys with you.”

“What can I say, I’m adorable,” Nightwing smirked as he shrugged, Wally would be so proud of him sometimes. “Had to fight Batman but in the end we won, the Sidekicks got their chance to prove themselves. Well sidekicks, and a few strays we picked up along the way.”

“We also acquired a few strays, though only one of them is a pet.” Starfire explained liking this conversation. She did not know where Bludhaven was, but Robin had only nodded at the name, clearly he knew. Since neither seemed anything but calm and thoughtful she had no reason to worry.

“Don’t ask,” Robin warned when Nightwing quirked a brow at Starfire, “She’ll introduce you later. Doesn’t your Starfire love cute little animals?”

“I don’t have a Starfire, but Zee and Barb both do,” Nightwing shrugged at the blinks, he was use to them. “Zatanna and Batgirl? They are teammates of mine, both are human though.”

“Batgirl?” Starfire asked, turning to Robin, she had never heard of such a person, “Who is this Bat _girl_?”

“She might just be one of mine, like the new Robin. Batman kinda needed a replacement after I went solo.” Nightwing knew a who-is-that-girl tone when he heard one, high schools were high schools after all.

“Do you work with all of them then? Is the new Robin related to you in some way?” Starfire was curious about any friends of a friend, even a brand new one like this Nightwing.

“Well yeah, the Batfamily is a team, and no he was just a fan of Batman and mine. Cute kid really, he’s still learning but he’s not bad.” Nightwing had grown found of Tim very quickly, not that he did not bond quickly anyway. He was glad Tim was enjoying being Robin as much as he had. “I guess he is like my adopted little brother now, kinda like Gar.”

“Oh Beast Boy is very much like a little brother, Gar is adorable!” Starfire smiled, hands together, perhaps their Beast Boy would prefer that nickname as well.

Robin frowned, it was not like Batman to choose someone because they were a fan, there had to be more to it then that. Bruce had only taken him in out of pity, trained him because he saw potential, some fan off the streets had no chance. “You guys often use your real names?”

“We met Beast Boy before he turned green and got his powers, he learned who I, and the new Robin, were thanks to a time traveler with a big mouth. He turned out to be one of the Flash’s family so we’ve adopted Impulse, gotta admit I like the kid.” Nightwing had to admit having another Flash around was bittersweet, he missed Wally keeping them all smiling.

“The Flash takes some getting use to but he is a good guy, he use to get on Batman’s nerves.” Robin had liked the guy, but his somewhat restless nature could grate on the nerves.

Nightwing chuckled, “Kid Flash is my best friend so he had some fun with him as well, Impulse tries not to get on my nerves.”

“Do not friends often try to not get on another’s nerves?” Starfire asked not entirely sure about what Nightwing meant.

“Impulse is a very energetic personally, not everyone likes being around those. I happen to,” Nightwing had bonded with KF quickly, the more stoic Aqualad and Speedy were more like Batman, they had become very close as well.

“Like how Raven use to get annoyed with you before you got to know each other better,” Robin supplied, Starfire did well with analogies when humans were not making sense.

Starfire nodded, Nightwing seemed to enjoy her company as well as Raven’s, just like their Robin. “I see. Is your Speedy also a bit of the moody?”

Nightwing chuckled softly as he replaced his mask, “Red Arrow is yeah, good guy though.”

Starfire frowned when he returned his mask, she did not sense a threat or other presence, and Robin was still. “Nightwing?”

“Just going to have a look around, I guess I’m feeling a little restless with nothing to protect and no one to train.” Nightwing leaned forward and kissed Starfire’s cheek with a smile, “Thanks for the smiles Star.”

“Oh you are _most_ welcome!” Starfire assured him with a smile of her own, he half saluted as he turned and headed back inside. “I am worried Robin.”

“There is nothing we can do Star, his friends will worry about him until we can get him home. We’ll make sure he stays safe until then, and as happy as you can keep him.” Robin could guess what he had to be feeling, being alone was not as bad as your friends thinking you were likely dead.

Starfire smiled when Robin pulled her close, wrapping her arms around him, “Yes, we will.”

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

Zatanna sighed softly as she stared at her reflection in a cup of coffee, she was only really aware of the smell. She was use to it after spending so much time with Robin and then Nightwing, it was a comforting smell. If she closed her eyes she heard her cry of his ‘name’ mixed with a bit back cry of pain. His face streaked in blood, mask sliding off in it, that little bastard laughing. Oh she had shut him up all right, her raw rage was more then a match for his cocky gloating. Conner was brooding somewhere, M’gann doing what she could for him, Robin had been close to him since day one. Wally was there, he was still retired but he had been Robin’s best friend for as long as she had known them both. Last she had seen he had been sitting on a couch with the new Robin, comforting the child. Impulse had been sitting across from them with Blue Beetle trying to cheer him up as well. It had not been working well, not surprising since after losing Artemis the younger heroes were very aware of the risks they faced. Sighing she wished Dick was there to lay a hand on her shoulder, and assure her everything would work out all right because they would make it work that way. He had no powers but his will and hope were contagious, like Batman those around him believed he could not fail and so followed him without doubt. Now the Team was without both, Batgirl, Wondergirl, Bee, and the Bioship were off on some spy mission or other, she had not really listened. She was being left alone, M’gann had offered her food, and refreshed her coffee when it grew cold but she kept the others away.

Hanging her head she just wanted to bury her face in her hands and cry until she forgot how to. First her father, then Artemis, and now Dick, some hero she was. Her gifts had not worked, whatever spell the little bastard had used needed to be undone before they could determine if Nightwing was truly dead as claimed. A chaotic spell going wrong like that did carry that risk, though he could also be alive but lost somewhere in space and time. Her father was on it right now, he had assured her he would what he could for the young man. That was the last thing she had clearly heard, hope was not lost, not entirely. Getting slowly to her feet she shook her head at M’gann and headed for the room she knew Nightwing used.

Neat but lived in was so like him, he was so busy she was unsure if he was in the room long enough at any one time to make a real mess. Sleeping did not count, the guy could sleep anywhere like a cat. Sitting down on his bed she took a spare mask that was sitting there near his shades. Closing her eyes she curled up hugging the domino mask to her heart. “Esaelp eb thgir lla kciD, tsuj _esaelp_ eb thgir lla.”

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

Raven’s eyes snapped open, a ghostly voice fading in her ears, “Dick?” Summing her powers she took on her black raven form and followed her gifts to Nightwing. The black energy from coming out of the wall startled him clearly but he was not in pain, or in any danger she could see. She looked around as her cape settled and she relaxed, clearly she had overreacted. At his quizzical look she blushed a little, she had not meant to overreact, “I heard something.”

“Heard something,” Nightwing repeated as he would if one of the Team interrupted him in a rush with the same excuse. “And this something was bad?”

Raven frowned slightly at his drawled question, he sipped his coffee clearly in no hurry to drill her for answers. “I was meditating and I heard a spell directed at you, I fear I overreacted.”

“A, Zee, can you tell me what it was?” Nightwing was not surprised she could not just call him back, but she could still reach him, maybe. Setting the mug down he turn his piercing stare on Raven, if it was Zee why had it scared her though?

“I only heard it like an echoed whisper, but I believe she begged you to be all right. I fear the others may very well believe that you are dead.” Raven knew that would distress him, nothing meant more to Robin then those he loved.

Nightwing turned his white stare away from the equally pale girl, she did not need to be glared at. Sighing he leaned against the counter, arms crossing absently, he had not wanted to kill someone like this in a long while. “Can you get a message to her?”

Raven bit her lip when Nightwing looked away, his normally controlled emotions were dark and frightening. She had felt something similar when he had spoken of a Tony Zucco, the man who had killed his parents. Choosing justice over vengeance had earned him the right to stand beside Batman as Robin, and now Nightwing. At his question she blinked before frowning, could she? “I can attempt it now that I know what her magic feels like.”

“Would it be safe?” Nightwing did not want to risk any lives, even if a part of him did not care.

Raven was quite for a moment, “I do not foresee any risks to either of us. It will require me to meditate for some time. Is there something I can say she will know could only have come form you?”

Nightwing nodded when Raven answered, unless something went seriously wrong they should both be fine. At her question he frowned, a quick one liner that she would recognize as a message from him. “Be as chalant as you like.”

Raven tilted her head, she knew that chalant was a word, even it was not often used by Americans. Be as concerned as you like made little sense, the Latin calere meaning hot or aroused made more sense. Considering it had likely been a somewhat flirty and suggestive response to the word nonchalant that is. “I will try to be quick.”

“ _No_ unnecessary risks Raven, a few hours one way or the other is not worth risking you.” Nightwing was not her leader but he did not care, Zee wouldn’t want her harmed either.

Raven smiled up at Nightwing, he was so protective, “I will take no unnecessary risks, but I will not waste time either. Relax Richard, I travel to other planes like you do cities.”

Nightwing nodded, she knew what she was doing, and she was not one to lie anymore then he was. “Thank you Raven.”

Raven smiled as she took his hands, “It is the least I can do for you. I will find you once I am done, hopefully with good news.” Stepping back she retook her Spirit Raven form and flew away, her task would take time.

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

The Raven in this fic is the Teen Titian’s one with some of the comic thrown in. I have not read the comics but I have Googled a few scans, crushing big time. I really liked Raven so I wanted her to be important in this fic, nothing wrong with that right? Chalant will be mentioned now and then, just like the show, because I like the pairing, in the past. If you are a Chalant fan there will be some moments here but otherwise there is a One Shot I posted you can enjoy.


	2. I'll Be There For You Through It All

Zatanna's spells are taken from comic scans so yeah Cannon backwards spelling, spellcheck really hates it. Arazath is based on what we saw on the show rather then what was in the comics, since the show is only loosely based on the comics after all. As a WoW player I kept wanting to type Azeroth rather then Azarath, understandable right? I hope people like this chapter as well. If you like this fic then feel free to jump over to my other TT x YJ fic that has been recently finished with chapter 5. These have been fun as Hell to do so I might just have to do more with these shows soon. Please leave me your thoughts when you are done, fans gotta stick together.

**WarNinGs:** A little Robin vs Nightwing bristling, a lot of Ship moments not all for the Ships used, Somewhat OoC,

**Aishi Say**

“ _Seasons are changing_ _And waves are crashing_ _And stars are falling all for us_ _Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_ _I can show you I'll be the one..._ ”

More from 'My Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, this song will likely make it into every chapter now.

**2My Wingless Guardian Angels2**

“Poor Nightwing, it must suck knowing his friends all think he’s dead when he’s safe and sound.” Beast Boy could become annoyed with Robin but he knew the other cared about people, maybe more then he really should.

Starfire nodded, she wished she could just hold him and make everything better as he could do for her. “He is strong, his friends are strong, when they are reunited all will be well again.”

“When you go into this line of work one accepts certain risks, even Superman can be made to bleed.” Robin had seen it, it took a lot even with the right weapon, but no one in the League was truly invincible.

Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, “We will see him safely returned Robin.”

“That’s sweet Star, but I’ve been wearing a mask since I was 9,” Nightwing smirked when the trio blinked up at him. “Sorry, habit.”

“How do you guys do that with those heavy boots on anyway?” Beast Boy demanded looking down at the sturdy pair Nightwing was wearing. He would not want to be kicked by those things, looked comfy though.

“Training, but I learned to walk a rope before I learned to walk,” Nightwing had always been light on his feet, a job requirement in his line of his work.

“I totally keep forgetting you’re a Carney, that must have been so cool!” Beast Boy considered Robin a freak like them because he was not a freak like them.

Nightwing smiled absently, “It was yeah, but now I save people rather then entertain them.”

“They would be most proud of you, as I know the Batman is.” Starfire had no doubt in her mind, she had seen him morn them.

“Oh he is, I became Nightwing for my friends not to distance myself from him, I am a better team player then he is.” Nightwing preferred leading in the field to behind a desk, so to speak, just like his mentor. He had proven most effective and was glad he could do field work again, he had been ready to start climbing the walls.

“Well, yeah Nightwing, kinda batty no?” Beast Boy asked, the symbol was most unquestionably a bird, and the blue sweet, but the name made him think of bats.

Nightwing chuckled shaking his head, “Everyone thinks that but nope, the name has nothing to do with bats. It is a tribute to Superman actually, well a little bit of one to Batman too.”

“Ah but Superman doesn’t have wings…does he?” Beast Boy was confused, was the blue because of Wonder Women or something?

Nightwing caught Robin smile and smiled back, he would be worried if there was a rift between him and both Bruce and Uncle Clark. “It was from a story he told me once, he knew I could not stay Robin forever. With the Team around Zetaing back and forth from one cave to the other was impractical, and I wasn’t going to be 13 for long. Nightwing was his people’s Batman really, just a guy who tried to make his world a better place.”

“It is a good story, and he was more then happy to share it. Sometimes I think he wishes he had someone he could mentor.” Robin felt for the guy, Superman had always been great with him.

“Mine does, it took them some time but they are like brothers now, I have never seen him so happy.” Nightwing smiled as he typed, flipping his display so they could see the pair, it was nice that Conner had found his place in the world.

“Oh they are most adorable!” Starfire praised, they were both smiling about something or other, they looked so happy and so normal.

“Wow Superman looks really friendly, I always heard that he was the nice one.” Beast Boy could not see Batman laughing like that.

“He is, Wonder Women is really nice too she just comes off as a little touchy, Batman…well you just have to know how to talk to him.” Nightwing shrugged, Bruce Wayne and Batman were not the same person to strangers.

“You seem better at that then I am Nightwing, it was not just forming a team because I’ve done that too.” Robin was curious to know more about this Batman who had not chased his Robin away.

“Our Team was made of League sidekicks that helped, Batman also decided my argument was valid. We were ready to use what we had been taught, if not then why teach us at all? I had been behind the mask since I was 9, the others not as long but still as committed. It took three days but in the end we had won, and together, on our own, we forged something powerful. I lead the second generation of the Team, Robin will likely take my place when I join the League.” Nightwing knew Batman would retire someday, he just prayed his mentor was alive and had his full range of motion when he did.

“I guess if any of us has a guaranteed spot it would be Robin huh?” Beast Boy asked, that had to be awesome.

“Turned it down once, what can I say I’m good with kids.” Nightwing was of more use right where he was, he also enjoyed being a mentor.

Starfire smiled, she liked the sound of that very much. “Do you have any pictures of your brother in there as well?”

“Sure,” Nightwing answered typing again for a moment, he would not share his name without this Robin’s OK. “He’s a fan who recognized some of my moves from my circus days, he has worked out just fine.”

Starfire smiled at the youth in red and black laughing as he batted at a laughing Nightwing’s hand, brothers in spirit if not of blood. Robin’s hair appeared to have just been tussled so she was unsure who had taken the picture. “Oh he is _adorable_!”

Robin studied the suit, gear, and face, the world Nightwing was from seemed to require tougher gear then their own. Nightwing’s own attire was proof, it made him wonder if he should invest in upgrades as well? “He replaced you huh?”

“He is Robin number three actually, my replacement was killed by the Joker.” Nightwing hung his head with a soft sigh, his fault or not he felt some responsibly for Jason and his death.

“You guys can die?!” Beast Boy did not entirely believe it, he had seen Robin survive things humans should not be able to.

Robin sighed at Beast Boy, most people believed anyone with Super attached to them were all but immortal, they did not want to believe the truth. “No super powers remember?”

Nightwing shrugged, powers were no grantee, “We have had a few losses, some had powers, some did not. We all know the risks, and we see the new members are well aware of just how mortal they are.”

“My human friends are very strong, but we have been very lucky. Trigon came so very close.” Starfire fully understood Raven’s fear of her father, Raven was not her father, she cared about people.

“Trigon?” Nightwing frowned turning his attention to Raven, she had not gone into much detail. “Your father has attacked this world then?”

“Yes, through me, my friends helped me force him back. Your world has not been prepared fully to receive him. When you return you must find Brother Blood and his cult, I fear he will still exist on your world as he does here.” Raven knew her father, if he found other worlds with the Titans on them he would see those paid. Robin had no gifts or even training in the mystical arts so he would be a prime target, Trigon had a lot of pride.

Nightwing frowned, the name did not ring a bell but the occult was not his area, “I’ll pass that along to Dr. Fate and Zatanna, they are the experts.” Names changed but personalities rarely did, ancient evils tended to stick with those few things they really enjoyed.

Raven nodded satisfied, Robin knew a threat when he heard one, Nightwing could only imagine what her father was like. She would have to fill him in fully later, now was hardly the time. “Your world will survive him as ours did. You will take the lead, as you always do. One of your greatest gifts is your ability to lead, those that know you as well as those who do not. How someone who lost as you have can still be so full of hope baffles me, but I am thankful for it.”

Nightwing rubbed the back of his head, people had said as much before but most of them had known him longer. “Batman and I may have started down this road from the same place, but he made sure I did not become him. My friends made sure I did not become him…I made sure I did not become him.”

“But why? The Batman is feared by evil and respected by good?” Starfire could hear the regret and pain in his voice, that man was his father.

“He is cold Star, colder then he has to be. The fact he is a control freak who always thinks he is right is just another reason I left.” Robin could not keep all the bitterness from his tone, Nightwing would understand.

Nightwing nodded, mind returning to that moment when he first confessed his fears about his mentor. “I always wanted, expected, to grow up and become him since I first became Robin. But that thing inside him, that thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission, that’s not me. When I realized that I didn’t want to be the Batman anymore, so when I stopped being Robin I became Nightwing, and this is who I wish to remain.”

Raven and Starfire shared a look of sympathy and concern before turning to Robin. Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder when he sighed, looking to Nightwing, “Even you?”

Robin and Nightwing both blinked at the question, staring at each other not sure how to answer. Nightwing had said Batman was on Robin number three but he had not chased Nightwing away, nor could he imagine Batman leaving anyone to the Joker. “No Star, he just pushes us away. Or does yours always share his feelings and smiles?”

Nightwing shook his head, arms crossed, “Batman does not smile much, sometimes I think he has to smile so much when out of the suit he basically refuses to in it. As for feelings somewhat, we share a past, no one else he knows can understand that kind of pain. Yours sounds colder then mine, I wonder why.”

“I doubt he would tell you, but if you really want to know you might as well ask.” Robin patted Starfire’s hand, “I think it might do him some good to see how his training has worked out.”

Nightwing nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind. You kids behave now.”

“I do not want to know what caused him to change his mind yes?” Starfire asked unsure, Robin was still mad at Batman but Nightwing was not.

Robin just nodded, he was not sure if he wanted to know, they had a good relationship but Nightwing was still scared of becoming just like Batman, and so was he. “Probably not.”

**2My Wingless Guardian Angels2**

Batgirl stopped the cloaked Bioship before she stood and stretched, it felt like she had been sitting still all night. “Is that the com light I see blinking?”

Wonder Girl nodded as she turned to look over her shoulder, “Yeah, kinda been daydreaming so I set it to voice mail once we got clear. I bet it’s Wing calling for an update and to say grats.” Pressing the button she frowned at a sad looking M’gann, that look only meant bad news.

“Batgirl I would have preferred to do this face to face, so to speak, but since you still seem to be on the ordered com silence there is little I can do. The mission we were on was successful but there was a casualty.” M’gann took a breath before she continued, unable to see the worried looks of her friends. “Nightwing is missing, presumed dead. Dr. Fate and Zatanna are doing what they can, but it was a chaotic spell gone wrong. I know he was dear to all of us, and I am so very sorry to have to tell you this. I hope to see you all safely returned soon.”

Batgirl sat down hard, Dick could not be dead, he simply could not be dead. She ignored the others for a moment before looking up at her repeated name, “Yes?”

“Girl I know you two were close so you go right ahead and feel, we’ll get us home alright?” Bumble Bee asked knowing how she would be feeling if she had just heard Malcolm had likely been killed.

Wonder Girl wiped her eyes, Nightwing had been so nice and encouraging just like Wonder Women promised he would be. She could not imagine never hearing his soft chuckle at the boy’s antics again. “Poor Wing.”

Batgirl gave Bee a sad little smile, she was a good friend, and Wonder Girl was putting on a brave face like a good Amazon. Nodding she was more then happy to wallow rather then fly, she was not as good as her mentor at compartmentalizing. “Thank you.” Closing her eyes she thought back to the darkness of December 2nd, his infectious smile at finding her waiting at the foot of his stairs. His solid warmth and soft kiss had been worth the wait, they had danced around each other for so long it seemed. Smiling up at his smiling face she had lowered her hands to his hips as his hands rested at the small of her back. ‘ _You know I love you, Barb. Remind me again why we are not together?_ ’ It was kinda of cute how he called her Barb rather then her full name, it sometimes made her feel like she had known him all her life. ‘ _Because in the immortal words of Wally West you are a_ _ **dog**_ _, Dick Grayson. You’re not ready for me yet_.’ All her teasing aside she knew he was a loyal thing, Zatanna was still a close friend to them both. Amused he had headed up the outside stairs, his left arm around her waist as she fallowed him, asking her why she had come to his home that night. The back and forth was one of the things she loved about their relationship, that and knowing he would always try to catch her when she fell. ‘ _It’s your birthday,_ _ **hero**_ _, or it was when I got here. So if it’s all right with you…let’s just spend a little time together._ ’ He had not protested in the least, he was usually a smart boy. She had hoped that once Batman returned to them things would settle down and then, maybe…and now he was gone. Those bright eyes that still held such hope even with the pain, that smirk that drove people mad, his solid warmth nearby protecting those he loved and those he did not even know, gone. Her tears were as much for Bruce, Alfred and Tim as they were for herself. ‘ _At least I heard you say it more then once before you were taken form us, I would give almost anything to hear you say it again. I love you too._ ’

**2My Wingless Guardian Angels2**

Zatanna blinked at a crow made out of pure energy, white stare blazing as if it could see into her very soul. It spread it’s wings with an otherworldly caw, hovering before her posed like the stylized bird Nightwing had replaced the R with. Reaching for it she froze when it cawed at her once more as if to say stop. “Who are you? What are you?”

“Be as chalant as you want,” It answered in an echoing female voice, eyes back on her.

Zatanna blinked when the manifestation spoke, hesitant to believe what it was trying to tell her. “Nightwing…he’s alive?” She had clung to that hope, she had seen him in action but he did not even have magic, or a single power like Wally to protect him. She could feel the tears but did not care, even if they were no longer together she would always love him. “I had hoped but…Tell him I will tell the others. Batgirl and Robin need to hear this, they will be so relieved.” Those eyes looked almost sympathetic to her, she had spent a lot of time staring into white eyes, she had learned to read them. “Thank you.”

The dark head nodded slowly but beaks could not smile, magic beaks or not. “Safe, Azarath, protector.”

Zatanna blinked at the strange word, “Azarath is protecting him?” The bird sank into the ground as if pulled down, disappearing with a caw. Opening her eyes she sat up with a jerk, knowing that had been a vision not a hopeful dream. “Thank the gods you are as hard to kill as your mentor.”

**2My Wingless Guardian Angels2**

Robin sighed as he opened his eyes, confused by the solid warmth he was leaning on, Dick was gone and Bruce was off world. Tilting his head he blinked up at Conner, who was sitting there with his eyes closed. He had heard all about how they had freed and acquired their first ‘add on’ as Wally teasingly sometimes called those not of the original quartette. Dick had been very clear that if any of them were going to defy a senior Team member they had better be as sure about what they were doing. Glancing at the very strong looking arm that rested against his side he wondered if it was there because he resembled Dick, Conner was worried about him, or both. Turning when sky blue eyes blinked down at him, they really were very expressive. “Thanks for staying.”

“He was always there for me, it was the least I could do.” Superboy responded looking away, he should have been able to protect his friend better then he had.

“It’s not your fault,” Robin assured his still relatively new friend, he knew what Conner had to be thinking. “Just like Jason and Artemis weren’t his, even Superman cannot save everyone.”

“Superman wasn’t there but I get your point, you really are a lot like him you know? Do you think he is still alive?” He wanted to believe that, that Dick was as immortal seeming as the Batman who would be devastated when he returned to Earth only to hear his son was dead.

Robin sighed, his mask was so not designed for mourning, “I want to believe that he is but one Robin was lost, others who had done the job longer. If he is dead Batman will likely fire me so I don’t die as well.”

“You are a kid, though I have seen kids do amazing things. Will you go?” Superboy had grown found of the new Team, they were good kids.

Robin bit his lip looking away, “I want to stay, helping people is all I want to do just like Wing.”

“Then stay. We all like you, and we will fight to keep you if the League says anything… we’ve stared them down before.” Superboy would not be there now if Dick and the others had not fought for him, he owed them everything he had become.

Robin smiled a little as he laid his head back down on a warm black clad shoulder, it's owner made him feel very safe. “He would say it’s good be loved, and he would be right. If he’s out there we’ll get him back, he is _almost_ as singlemindedly stubborn as Batman.”

Superboy nodded, he had seen Dick’s stubborn side a lot over the years, “Had to be. You can go back to sleep if you need, M’gann will call if anything changes.”

Robin snuggled absently against solid warmth wanting to just shut the world out, “You’d make a great big brother just like him.”

Superboy blinked before smiling, that was one of the sweetest things anyone had every said to him, “Thank you Robin.”

**2My Wingless Guardian Angels2**

M’gann looked up when Zatanna ran into the kitchen looking excited but happy, she was not expecting happy. “Zatanna?”

“He’s alive M’gann, he’s alive!” Zatanna cried hugging her, she knew how happy everyone would be to hear that.

“A spell worked?” M’gann asked when Zatanna released her, hoping this would not turn out to be some dream. She wanted her friend back, the Team needed him and not just as a leader.

“Before I drifted off I prayed he would be all right, just a general wish. I got an answer, I need to talk to Fate to fully understand it though. All that matters is he is alive and being protected.” The rest did not matter to her just then, all that mattered was that he was alive and safe.

“Go, I will pass the word, we will be ready to help however we are needed,” M’gann assured her friend, thankful the tears would now be tears of joy.

“I know you will M’gann, he loves you too.” Zatanna hugged her friend once more before stepping away. “Buh laretnec rewoT hctaW eht ot em trop.”

**2My Wingless Guardian Angels2**

Raven yawned softly as she entered the kitchen, turning her head when she sensed she was not alone. “Are you planning on sleeping the day away?”

Nightwing smirked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, “Cat napped already. I take it all went well?”

Raven frowned slightly, he really could read people very well for a non-Empath, not that one needed powers to be empathic. “I delivered your message to Zatanna, who was overjoyed to say the least. She will be seeing your teammates are aware you are well and under my protection.”

Nightwing sighed softly in relief, at least now everyone would be wondering rather the worrying about him. “Thank you Raven.”

Raven smiled as she looked slightly away a hint of pink coloring her pale cheek, “I am just happy I was able to help you.”

“You don’t have to be shy Raven, do the others not thank you often?” Batman was not big on saying it, but when he was grateful he had a way of letting you know.

“I normally just use my powers to protect them, as they do me.” Raven answered as she walked up to him, “Well besides you.”

“I am this good without powers, with them I would just be too good to be real,” Nightwing teased with a smirk.

Raven shook her head at his false ego, “Luckily I travel beyond this dimension, though I would miss the others after a while.”

Nightwing chuckled, it was good to see her smile, looked good on her, “And that is why Superman does not always work alone.”

“He is fond of you…did it ever bother you that he was an alien?” Raven was curious about humans and their prejudice.

Nightwing frowned as he considered that, “It might have if he had not been so nice, and not just compared to Batman. I was something of a shock to him, Batman saves kids but adopting one…Once he knew the whole story he gave me this sad look, not like so many others had, like someone who could understand.”

“He is the last of his kind, or near enough to it, but he never knew his people...did he?” Raven could understand he would feel the loss of his world, but not as deeply as one who knew it personally.

“His father saw to that, and his human parents are wonderful, they thought I was adorable.” Nightwing smiled at the memory, Mrs. Kent had been quick to tease Bruce about settling down. He had never seen anyone tease Bruce about being Batman and starting a family before, Clark had just hid a grin the whole time. “Once the trial was over they decided it was best to get me out of town and introduce me to the League, not the best idea to disappear when we were both on the witness list.”

Raven nodded, she had learned much about the justice system from TV, simplified and dramatize as it was. “And they did not all adore you the moment they met you?”

“Once the shock wore off most did, the idea of Batman training me did not go over as well. Did anyone object to you becoming a hero besides your father?” Nightwing was curious if anyone had been uncomfortable about working with a half demon.

“I did, all my life I had been forced to control my emotions since my powers are effected by my emotional state. That added to the knowledge that on my sixteenth birthday I would be key to destroying the world made me hesitant to commit to heroism. You changed my mind about that, and Starfire helped me learn how to allow myself to feel. I still control my emotions but I no longer try so hard to conceal them, you know what anger plus great power can do.”

Nightwing nodded with a soft sigh, “I chose justice over vengeance, I could have killed the bastard but...that is not me, not who I want be.”

Raven smiled, wanting to kill someone for murdering a loved one was perfectly natural, human. “My father deserves a death, but demons are not human. I took the liberty of typing a report for Dr. Fate and Zatanna to review, complete with drawings of the circles. Robin is still hesitant to contact Batman but I still wished to have it ready. I am thankful you and your Batman have remained close.”

“Bats has his moments but we share a similar past and the same calling, I like to think mom and dad would have liked him.” His parents let him risk his life as a child so they would not hold that against Bruce for long, he needed more then a net to protect himself from the world.

Raven considered that, Robin did not talk of his parents much, birth or otherwise. “I have been told Batman is like me, coming off as cold and unfeeling, however he would make a poor father if that was the case. You say he is a good man and my Robin agrees, he is still hurt though.”

“Letting down a parent or mentor hurts, feeling they do not respect you as a student is just as bad. Your mother wanted better for you then to be a key to Armageddon didn't she?” Nightwing was no expert on demons, but he had a feeling Raven had rejected her father because he had not had her growing up.

“I am not the child of a happy union no, mother saw me raised far from his evil and I am thankful. It is sweet of you to share.” Raven knew how secretive he could be, it helped keep him alive.

“You've been in his head, and mine, so why not bond a little? Getting to know you and the others will help me help my world's versions of you. Your old man will have the entire League to contend with, armed with the info you give me, should I let him know?” Nightwing had never faced a demonic lord before, though this small team had stopped Trigon, his world would be better prepared as well as better armed.

Raven smirked recognizing her Robin's confident almost bravado in his ending statement. If she had not seen Robin's will backing up his confidence and skill time and time again she would actually worry about him being cocky. “Ah male bravado.” Chuckling with him for a moment she was pleased to see what her Robin could be like in a few short years. “Please do, he will target you out of wounded pride, I wish to see it wounded further.”

“Hell hath no furry after all,” Nightwing bowed his head, he understood her feelings on this mater. “He will know as long as it risks no one, ego kills, and I will not endanger anyone for revenge.”

“And that is what makes you such a good leader, our Robin is normally very good about that as well. We are still learning, you are a fully trained and realized hero after all.” Robin was only really egotistical when it came to Slade, every hero had that one villain that they took personally, understandable with such determined and passionate individuals.

“Batman believes in well rounded training so yeah, a decade of that alone is better then a lot of heroes get. Add everything I've learned from other heroes, villains, life in general and I guess you could call me fully realized. You all appear to be doing just fine Raven, keep it up and you'll all be Leaguers.” Nightwing had learned a lot about judging a person's abilities quickly, his guts told him these guys would do just fine.

“That would be so cool!” Beast Boy grinned up at the dark clad pair, he loved the idea of someday getting into the Justice League. Even just being offered a place was a great honor, a great honor not all heroes received.

Nightwing smirked at Raven's rolling of eyes, ah the joys of adopted families, “They do have the coolest toys.”

“ooooh,” Beasts Boy cooed eyes wide, his powers did not relay on gadgets but he still enjoyed them, especially the shiny ones.

Raven shook her head, lightly smacking Nightwing's arm, “Don't tease him it's rude.”

“Yes Raven,” Nightwing murmured bowing his head, she was a lot of fun once she relaxed.

“Man I'm going to miss you Wing, though having two Robins would make the rest of us redundant.” Beast Boy knew he would never be able to do what Robin did, but he could still train to be the best at what he could do.

Raven smiled a little at the comment, agreeing completely, “This one bored is a very scary thing. Stankball should remain on this world alone.”

“Stankball?” Nightwing had to admit he was letting his curiosity get the better of him, and that he just may regret it.

Beast Boy grinned up at Nightwing, “It's kinda like dodgeball meets water balloon fight only the ball and balloons are made of stinky socks. I am the master!”

Nightwing arched a brow thinking that over, sounded like a drunken frat game, not that it could not be fun, “Interesting.”

“Squee!” Beast Boy cried hugging Nightwing getting a laugh, Robin really did have a nice laugh. “Bet your Beast Boy will love it too.”

“Gar I have no doubt,” Nightwing assured the very happy green skinned youth, smelling like a gym bag could be a unique incentive to not get hit.

“Be careful there Nightwing, encouraging him can be dangerous.” Raven had grown very found of Beast Boy, despite his very emotional sates. She did enjoy teasing him, and he seemed to enjoy the attention. It was nice having a banter partner, now that they all understood each other better.

“Raven you do know 'can be dangerous' just means 'can be fun' to daredevils don't you?” Nightwing had been doing dangerous yet fun things for the better part of his life, he did not see that changing anytime soon.

“She is so cute when she worries. You two go back to the deep talking I gotta go run some things by Cy. Bye now!” Beast Boy waved before running off as a cheetah, oh the fun that could be had.

Raven watched her green friend go before turning to Nightwing, arms crossed, “You do know you will be dodging those things all day now right?”

Nightwing smirked at the pale teenager, she would get along great with Barb, “A play date sounds like fun. I'll try not to get you hit Lady Raven.”

Raven smiled at the bow, bowing her head as he turned and walked off, Robin had always been sweet to her as well. “Back to work I go.”

**2My Wingless Guardian Angels2**

“That is an interesting vision, ravens are a powerful totem, and Azarath is a place that is hard to get to if you do not know how.” Dr Fate frowned in thought, Zatanna had no reason to know of such places.

Zatanna nodded, Dr Fate still made her slightly uncomfortable but he seemed to confirm what she had already guessed about the vision. “I got the feeling the female who has him cares about him, that she contacted us because she did not want us to worry about Nightwing.”

Dr Fate turned to look over his shoulder, “Azarath is a realm of peace so that is likely, I will know more once I am finished analyzing her magic. I will complete this as quickly as I can, no doubt you wish to get back and reassure the others Nightwing is well.”

Zatanna nodded, Dr Fate was a cold logical mind but her father was still in there somewhere, and her father knew what Richard meant to not only her, but both the Team and the League. “I have no doubt we will return our colleague to us as well as teaching that little brat a lesson he will not soon forget.”

Dr Fate watched the young woman for a moment before nodding slightly, “That is the desired outcome yes. Be seated so we may begin, unless you have something that needs to be attended to?”

“No, the others know I am here talking to you, and that Nightwing is alive so I am ready.” Zatanna sat down as instructed, getting comfortable as the older magic user prepared his spells. Closing her eyes she focused on the feeling of the raven, it had felt controlled yet so very human, it reminded her of Richard. ' _Gnippandik nuf a gnivah era uoy epoh.'_

**2My Wingless Guardian Angels2**

And now this chapter is done and the first crossover is as well, whoot! I hope all you Raven fans are happy with her all over this fic, loved her on the show. I am looking forward to finishing this fic while maybe staring a third Young Justice crossover...thoughts? Requests? Anything?


	3. I'll Stand Up With You Forever

My muses have suffered from ADHD a lot recently, sometimes I think I should drop all the needy people from my life. I am thinking of doing 1-2 more chapters, sadly this fic will not be any longer then the already finished crossover. I will likely be doing a few more cross overs as well as a few non-crossovers at some point. I am sorry this fic sat so long, it was not my intention. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**WarNinGs** : Not really anything for this chapter.

**Aishi Say**

“ _I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven..._ ”

More from 'My Guardian Angel', again with a theme song fro a fic.

**3My Wingless Guardian Angels3**

Robin frowned when he swore he heard a female voice whisper in his ear with a playful tone. The voice was completely unfamiliar, the tone was fond and he was left to wonder if it had been talking to him at all. Raven had contacted Nightwing's Zatanna, still a female, and it was likely her talking to Nightwing. Since he was the same person, another version true, it made sense he would be able to hear her if she sent her thoughts to Richard Grayson and not really focused on Nightwing over him. Kidnapping did sound like a teasing way of describing what had happened to Nightwing, no doubt the private joke would be expanded upon after this. Walking into the main room he frowned when he found it empty. Raven was likely busy with books, meditation, Nightwing, or some combination of the three. Starfire had been with him training, the others he was unsure of. Folding his arms on the back of the crescent shaped couch he sighed before realizing he was not alone. Looking down he studied Nightwing for a moment, his olderself from another dimension was not bothered in the least, he wondered if the other had heard the voice as well. Not about to wake him and ask he turned when he heard the soft fluttering of a cape, “Hey Raven.”

“Robin,” Raven greeted with a nod as she came up to his side, glancing down at Nightwing she shook her head. “Old habits really do die hard.”

“Have you been wearing him out with spells?” Robin knew Raven's spells could be draining, but it was more like waking from a good dream kind of tried.

Raven frowned slightly at what she knew was meant as a bit of gentle teasing not an accusation, Robin knew her better then then most. “He seemed just fine, though he is you.”

Robin shrugged with a bit of a grin, “I don't like worrying people.”

“Only in teasing.” Raven lowered her hand, freezing when she felt Nightwing's mind. Raising her hand she allowed him to sit up and frown slightly at them both, “Feeling all right?”

“Fine, why?” Nightwing asked tilting his head, even Batman took catnaps, “Did I miss something?”

Raven glanced at Robin before shaking her head, “Not that I know of. The reports are ready to send.”

“Send them,” Robin did not want to invite the League to look over their shoulders but this was bigger then them, he was not so prideful as to ignore that.

Nightwing folded his arms on the back of the couch, “No more portals then?”

“None have been reported, nor has anyone picked up anything like them. Since your friends know you are safe and sound that would likely only mean trouble if there were.” Raven did not need to use any of her powers to know, Nightwing was not hiding his feelings from them, he likely felt it pointless to do so.

“The little brat does have friends, for lack of a better term, and a few would love messing with a brand new Earth. Raven you can enter people's minds, can you take something from one mind and put it into another?” Nightwing was aware not all telepathy worked the same, alien, magic, technology, it didn't matter, he was most use to alien himself.

Raven frowned for a moment, Robin had never asked her that, “You wish me to share friends and foes with the others just to be safe?”

Nightwing nodded, “The League can decrypt the files from my computer, Batman will likely insist on it, but since I ended up here anyone tracking the first portal would come here too.”

“I can do as you ask but you are the only mind I have joined with on the team, Starfire and I switched bodies once, which is not the same thing. If you wish I can share what I take with only Robin and Starfire?” Raven knew Richard valued his privacy, they knew what they did about him because they were his friends, he trusted them with his life.

Nightwing smiled, he did not have to wonder why this world's Robin had chosen these people to stand with. “You all know who I am, my friends would not mind if you all knew them as well, thanks for thinking of me though.”

Robin smiled a little, he had always worried with age he would become cold like Bruce had, Nightwing was proof he did not have to. “He's right Raven, our true friends are our family, besides secret identities can still remain secret.”

Raven bowed her head as she smiled, so sentimental behind those dead white eyes. “As before just concentrate on what you want me to share, your thoughts are very clear which makes this so much easier.”

Nightwing nodded before closing his eyes with a soft sigh, he knew how to work with telepaths, as well as against them. He felt her fingertips before her mind touched his, it was not the same as Megan's but he trusted it. Focusing on his friends first he gave working names only, Megan being the exception. Enemies got more details since they may just come out of uniform, so to speak, or otherwise alter their appearance. Content the Titans would know friend from foe he signaled Raven, opening his eyes as she finished pulling away, “Still me.”

Raven playfully cuffed the back of Nightwing's head getting a laugh, “Very funny. I will send the report now.”

“Bye Raven, I am glad she got through to Zatanna...will your Batman worry?” Robin knew his would, no mater how distant they were now they still shared a pain.

“Every father does but not too much, he knows I have been well trained and can handle myself, not to mention I am not alone here.” Nightwing stretched feeling good if not a little restless, “I'm just glad my family knows I am not dead or in some sort of trouble all alone, that was taking all the fun out of this trip.”

“Yeah, I know how that would feel and you've known your team longer.” Robin folded his arms on the back of the couch, “You and Zatanna...”

“History, though we get along all right, she's a Leaguer now.” Nightwing answered resting his hands on the back of the couch, not about to go into details just like that.

Robin frowned in though, “On this Earth she and Batman have a history.”

“I could see that, but my Zatanna is only a few years older then I am, yours not so much.” Nightwing could see Bruce and Zee together if she was closer to Bruce's age, he could think of far worst step mothers.

Starfire titled her head at the pair, she had not heard much about Zatanna other then she used magic, and not like Raven. She enjoyed hearing about people from Dick's past, more so when they were pleasant. Eyes use to tracking Robin caught Nightwing as he moved, shifting into a handstand for no reason she could think of save restlessness. Robin did not like just sitting around all the time either, though he saved the showing off for the gym mostly. Nightwing slipped his legs between his arms before bending far enough that it looked like he was about to dislocate his shoulders, just holding that pose, clearly it did not hurt. “Can all you humans bend your bodies so?”

“With the right training maybe,” Robin answered fingers near his chin, the armor did not hinder Nightwing's flexibility, not that just anyone should be trying that.

Starfire frowned, long hair shifting as she leaned close examining the dark armor up close. “Does that not hurt?”

“Nah, it's fun at parties too,” Nightwing winked at the alien before he turned, body returning to a handstand before arms bent and he pushed off of the back the couch in a flip. A shout of dude went ignored as white eyes studied the mass of socks stuck to the wall, “huh.”

“Dude how can you bend that way that fast? Seriously are you part cat?” Beast Boy was use to Robin but still humans were not designed to move like that, no way.

Nightwing just smirked at the green teen, Robin shook his head, “No Beast Boy, and do not throw those things so close to Star huh.”

“Sorry Starfire,” Beast Boy apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

Starfire smiled at her green friend, Nightwing still frowning at the ball of socks still stuck to the wall, “Forgiven, He just got carried away Robin, impressive throw though.”

“Thanks, Cy made sure to get really good socks...still totally missed.” Beast Boy did not feel too bad about missing a Robin, they were very hard to hit.

“How do you get them to stick like that?” Nightwing had never seen normal socks stick like that, even with aliens added to the mix.

“Talent,” Beast Boy beamed, hands on his hips.

Robin shrugged, he had to admit not just anyone could have invented Stankball. “I'm not sure I really want to know the details.”

Starfire giggled when Nightwing moved to poke the socks before changing his mind, “I have learned many fun games while here on Earth.”

“We've been working on a version of Stankball for flyers, it's great dodging practice after all.” Cyborg was very proud of their little pet project, and Star's people were a fun bunch once they were sure you were the good guys.

“We didn't get to spend a ton of time on Tamaran, but we all like 'em. They are rebuilding their world, and maybe we could help a little.” Beast Boy was hoping to teach them plants were good to eat as well, at least the Earth kind, for all he knew Tamarain plants were all poisonous to Tamarains.

Starfire smiled, “My people are very proud, but we be allies of the Earth and any planets they are also friends with. The Gordanins will not be aloud to harm this world as they did my own. Do you know of them on your world Nightwing?”

“Only what Hawkwoman and Man have told us, Thangor is no friend to them. They have not attacked us, perhaps because humans don't all have powers. If they knew about our Meta population they may come to experiment on us like the Reach.” Nightwing frowned, the Hawks had not mentioned the Reach and the Gordanins being allies, even occasionally. There was no way the military thinking Hawks would over look something like that, let alone Batman and the Question.

“Then you are fortunate, this world suffered only one minor attack,” Starfire was thankful her friends had sided with her in the end. “What are meta humans?”

“Mutant genes when activated cause powers, some must be triggered though most activate around puberty if they are going to activate naturally. I'm no geneticists, but I have been reading up on the work being done. A few of our people have be targeted, and we would like to help anyone who may wake up and suddenly have powers.” Nightwing had no idea if he was a Meta, or if any of the other 'normal' heroes were either, but he was fine just the way he was.

Robin frowned slightly, quite a few heroes and villains were accidental mutants, but a race of aliens making humans into a race of super-powered beings just to experiment with sounded very, very, very bad. “What are you doing to stop them?”

“What we can, they have a deal with the Lanterns so no Green Lanterns are allowed on Earth as long as the Reach is welcomed. Our Team is working on Intel and sabotage, they really don't like us, while the League is doing the out in the open stuff as always.” Nightwing sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, “I am really starting to miss normal crazy people like the Joker trying to kill me.”

Starfire frowned, “Your planet will denounce these Reach when you show them what they truly are, though I am relived they do not instantly distrust aliens.”

“We have gotten used to them back home, though it would be nice if for once an alien fleet of good guys not from the Green Lanterns would stop by.” Nightwing did not mind aliens, clones, whatever as long as they were good people they were under his protection.

Starfire frowned slightly as she considered that, Robin had told her the aliens on Earth were refugees far from home, if there was still a home to be far from. “My people will like yours once they get to know you, just as I have.”

“Star was a bit grr when we first met but it's all good now.” Beast Boy gave the alien a hug, she was the best.

Cyborg chuckled, “No doubt when she shows up on your world she'll be hunted too, maybe this time you can save her from eating candybars still in their wrappers.”

Nightwing arched a brow before chuckling, “Ah aliens.”

“Hey Wing you any good at racing games?” Beast Boy asked hopeful, Robin was so it was a safe bet Nightwing would be pretty good at least.

“Yeah, but I'm going to go loosen up. Play a few, I'll wipe the floor with anyone who wants it later.” Saluting Nightwing headed for the roof, he was not use to laying about so much unless sick or seriously wounded.

“Should we let him have a little me time then?” Beast Boy looked to Robin and Star, they knew Nightwing best.

Robin nodded, no doubt Nightwing needed to just be alone for a little while, “He'll be fine, we like to just work things out while throwing a few punches.”

Cyborg nodded, “Working out can be great for the mind as well as the body, now lets play a few and give him a few.”

Starfire smiled slightly, Robin liked to work things out like that so it made sense Nightwing might as well. “I would like to see this new game of yours.”

“Well you heard the little lady, it's show time!” Cyborg cried happy taking a controller, ah the simple pleasures.

**3My Wingless Guardian Angels3**

Nightwing tilted his head slightly to his right, “Selena is rubbing off on you.”

Batman frowned slightly, examining the young man from behind, he had not be slacking in his training. Looking up at the other's comment his frown deepened slightly, “Is your world dangerous enough to require the armor?”

Nightwing turned, mostly black armor shifting silently, “Am I known for indulgences on this earth?”

Batman noted the blue bird emblem, the blue suited him, the gray armor at the elbow, back of the knees, and the abdomen stood out, though nothing like the blue. The twin truncheons were fitted to his right hip, it made him wonder if this Robin had not used a staff or had simply shifted to a more hand to hand approached as he matured. “Stubbornness but no, are you on yours?”

Nightwing smirked slightly, use to the subtle sarcasm of the Batman, “Not when I'm working no, off duty...depends on who you ask. My world is more dangerous yes, I am a team leader now and _no_ one messes with my team.”

Batman nodded slightly, Robin was protective of his team as well, “Is there anything you left out of your report?”

“No, there was nothing sensitive going on, it is not as if the little warlock brat is on par with Catwoman. Raven knows more about the staff, if she left anything out you would have to ask her.” Nightwing was use to massaging the truth a little to protect secrete identities, or when looking the other way was the just the right thing to do.

Batman felt a pang, he and his Robin were still not on the best of terms, something that he still felt but was unsure how to fix. This Robin had changed his name, gotten his own team, yet was still close to his Batman, what was so different? “You heard we are not close.”

“Robin has mentioned it, you are not his favorite topic of conversation.” Nightwing was use to being asked about Batman, and how it could get old. He had decided he did not want to become a copy of him when he was thirteen, but to run from him like so many others was something he would never do.

“Robin is skilled, but he is not always good at following orders,” Batman could not fault his former partner's commitment, or his choice of teammates.

Nightwing smirked slightly, “You are not always right, though you are very rarely wrong.”

Batman frowned, very few people stood up to him, superpowered or otherwise, “And am I wrong now?”

“When I was thirteen I decided I did not want to become you, willing to sacrifice anything for the sake of your mission. Five years later I am still me, but I never felt compelled to run from you.” Nightwing was not Red Arrow, he had learned from Roy as well as the loss of his own parents.

“Your Batman seems to have done a better job then I have.” Batman knew there was still time to repair things, he was just unsure how to go about it.

Nightwing sighed softly, “Different worlds. You trained him well, and he has a good team of friends. You can't protect him forever Batman, no father could.”

“I am not known for being sentimental, that has always been more of Superman's thing, but I am sorry.” Batman did not like fighting with Robin, it did not really mater which one.

Nightwing smiled, patting Batman's shoulder, “Just show him that you trust him to protect this town without you. It will take a little time but he will stop fighting you, trust me on this.”

Batman allowed himself a slight smile, “You one of the few people I always trust.”

“Batgirl is going to love this, she can be so sentimental.” Nightwing smirked, he was not going to tell the Team everything, the BatFamily was another story.

“Who exactly is this Batgirl?” Batman had no plans to train any new partners, female or otherwise, perhaps he should rethink his plans.

“Batgirl and the third Robin are part of what is affectionately referred to as the BatFamily, our less know allies are included by those who know us best. She is a certain ally's daughter, and a skilled partner.” Nightwing enjoyed working with those who knew him best, both for professional and personal reasons.

Batman frowned slightly, he had to mean Barbra Gordon, but this third Robin was another mater, “Third Robin?”

Nightwing signed looking down, “When I joined my Team I still worked with you, though you considered replacing me nothing came of it right away. When the wheels of the Batmobile were stone you acquired my replacement. He was headstrong and rash, you got there just in time to almost get caught in the explosion as well. The newest Robin figured out who we were, he is a lot like you, much more cautious then his predecessor. You may be able to keep the second Robin alive, if you can drill the fact the Joker is dangerous into him that is. I sent complete files on them all to the Batcompter already.”

“Nice to see you have not forgotten your way around,” Batman knew this was not his Dick Grayson, but he was still Dick Grayson. The son he had never considered until he had become a part of his life, a son he had ho ped to save from making some of the same mistakes he had made. Nightwing did not hide what he felt or thought the way he did, and he doubted it was simply because of who he was.

Nightwing chuckled softly, “Please, I have been hacking sophisticated systems since I was 10, a skill that comes in handy in our line of work.”

Batman nodded slightly, hacking was a useful skill, and the chuckle was natural as well as fitting, “You often joke around while on duty?”

“When fitting yes, I never could master the brooding the way you did.” Nightwing teased, it was not the first time he had done so, nor would it be the last.

Batman reached out, hand resting on an armored shoulder, “You seem to have turned out all right despite that glaring flaw.”

Nightwing laughed, patting Batman's hand, “It's part of my charm.”

“Charm was never a problem for you, it is no surprise your friends want you back so badly. Perhaps you would care to show me how much you have improved since changing costumes?” Batman was not known for being charming, Bruce Wayne was another matter, Dick Grayson and Nightwing were not as different.

Nightwing smirked, a good spar between friends always lifted his spirits, “You never could just admit you were bored, oh well there's always time for training.”

**3My Wingless Guardian Angels3**

Batgirl walked out of the bioship, waving the others away since she was not in the mood for anymore condolences. Looking up when she herd the door open after it had closed, M'gann walked in looking happier then she really should considering. Frowning at the green skinned redhead she crossed her arms, “And you are smiling _why_?”

M'gann frowned slightly when Batgirl snapped at her, letting it go since she had been having a very bad couple of hours. “I have some good news for you. It seems Zatanna got word from a magic user from some other realm, they have Nightwing safe and sound.”

Batgirl blinked, not trusting her ears, “Dick’s alive?”

“And unharmed, Dr. Fate has confirmed the realm is one of peace. Zatanna thinks he has already started charming the locals, which is so classic him.” M'gann had to admit she had found Robin charming, he had just been so friendly.

Batgirl allowed herself to smile, Dick was a charming devil that was for sure, “He had better be just fine or I will kill him.”

“By now everyone but Robin knows, he fell asleep leaning on Superboy, I didn't have the heart to wake him.” M'gann could not help grinning, they had been adorable, and it was nice Conner was making more friends.

“I didn't know those two were close,” Dick had mentioned they had met and gotten along just fine, but he had not elaborated, and they had been so busy lately. Batgirl could hardly blame him for her not knowing, she would have to spend more time with the boys after this.

“Tim is a little cutie just like Dick was, they even look like brothers. Come on you should get a snack before you get cleaned up, you don't want to welcome Dick home smelling like smoke and sweat.” M'gann knew Barbra and Dick liked each other, they made a cute couple.

Batgirl sighed before chuckling softly, “You have a point, all right I can worry about me now that I know Dick is fine.”

M'gann nodded, everyone was getting back to normal now that they knew their friend was all right. “There won't be a decent meal ready for a few hours yet, I'll see to everything so just go have a nice soak.”

“I'm going, and thanks Meg,” Batgirl hugged her fellow redhead, smiling she jogged off to follow her advice.

M'gann just smiled as the human left the room, now she just had to figure how to keep everyone from crushing Dick when he got back. Shaking her head she decided to just leave it to his skills to keep his ribs unbruised. “Maybe Conner or Tim will have an idea?”

**3My Wingless Guardian Angels3**

Tim half opened his eyes when he heard voices, blinking when he made out what they were saying, “He's alive?”

Conner and M'gann looked down, “Yeah M'gann was just telling me all about it.”

M'gann smiled, Conner was not all that fluent in magical properties, “He's in another realm under the care of some very nice and very powerful priests. Once they have figured out the spell they will be sending him home, or so I was told. Zatanna and Fate are still working on magic things, but Fate is the best at what he does.”

“Maybe, but I still don't like him,” Conner muttered, he had effectively killed Zatanna's father.

Robin frowned slightly, he had heard the story, “So he's perfectly fine? He really is a nicer version of the Batman.”

M'gann chuckled, “True enough. I am just worried he will need a healing spell after all the hugs he will get when he gets back.”

Conner frowned, all joking aside that could become a real problem, “Can't Zatanna just cast a shield around him or something?”

“A personal forcefeild would save him form being crushed, and would be a lot less painful then healing his ribs later.” Robin had been bearhugged by superpowered beings who either forgot he was not one, or they were trying to crush him to death, either way it hurt after a while.

“I'll pass that along to Zatanna, she'll likely agree with you. Well now that everyone knows Nightwing is fine I'll get back to dinner.” Smiling M'gann walked off, they would be just fine without her.

Robin sighed softly, head returning to Superboy's chest, “She's always been like that hasn't she?”

“For as long as I have known her,” Superboy answered truthfully, it was one of the things he had come to love about her.

Robin smiled closing his eyes, he was still tried, “I'm glad they broke you out Superboy, you're a really nice guy.”

Superboy blinked looking down, frowning slightly. He was not use to people calling him nice, while in school many seemed slightly afraid of him. The first Robin had been attacked by him and still had never reacted in fear, none of them had. “Thanks, your brother helped with that.”

Robin smiled, Dick could care less if some one was human, alien, machine, or whatever, all that mattered to him was what side they were on. Batman was less sentimental but agreed, not surprising since he worked with all manner of hero, anti-hero, and the occasional villain. “He loves you too.”

Superboy chuckled softly, the others had made him feel welcomed and wanted, he could not have asked for better friends. “We are a little spoiled aren't we?”

Robin sighed softly, shifting slightly, “He would say he was, best adopted family ever.”

Superboy nodded absently, he was a very lucky science experiment, in five years he had been able to become a hero not just a living weapon. “I wouldn't trade it for anything.”

“Neither would I,” Robin yawned softly, Superboy was a very comfortable pillow for a musclebound hero. “You mind?”

“No, just get some sleep, it'll be too noisy to later,” Superboy assured the powerless human, resting his chin on dark hair. He heard a mumbled thank you, or what was meant to come out as one, and smiled closing his eyes. It was not hard to be protective of anyone on the Team, even if he was technically the youngest of them. Neither of them was needed just then so he would just stay where he was, playing pillow for the newest Robin. It was nice to be so trusted.

**3My Wingless Guardian Angels3**

And now Chapter 3 is done, ah a bittersweet moment. Once again I am sorry I let this sit so long without an update. Anything you would like to see in later chapters, fic, ect please feel free to pass on in a review. I am planning on doing a few more crossovers between these two shows, as well as some that are not crossovers, so look for them if that is your thing. It is kinda nice to do non-Anime fiction, not that Teen Titans is not close.


End file.
